NFLRZ: Pup zone
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OCS; Takes place before Noble Six's 'The Endgame') The HOK gets an unexpected visit from Jessica pet dog, Pepperjack.


Pup zone

_HOK,_

Jessica: *_Smiles_* Hi RZ!

_RZ smiled as Jessica Riverstone walked in, placing her backpack near the stairs._

RZ: Welcome Ms. Riverstone, the rest of the Guardians are in the simulation.

Jessica: Awes-

_Her phone rings and she picks it up._

Jessica: Hello? Mommy, what's wrong?

_She listen as her face fell to fear. Peg-Leg walked into the HOK to see his friend terrified face._

Jessica: *_Fear_* I-I'll search the park! I'll text you if I find anything! *Hangs up*

Peg-Leg: *_Concern_* Lass? Is everything all-

Jessica: Peg-Leg, can you help me with this? I'll explain on the way out.

_Peg-Leg nodded._

Jessica: *_To RZ_* Sorry RZ, emergency. I'll be right back.

_The two ran out of the HOK, Jessica leaving her backpack behind which was unzipping._

* * *

_Simulation room..._

_Marty, Joseph, Katie, and Hunter were armored up and sparing with one another. _

Marty Guardian: *_Sparing with Hunter; panting_* Your getting better.

Hunter Guardian: This is nothing...Let me show you-

?: BARK!

Marty: *_Confused_* Wait-What?

_The four Guardians armored down and looked around._

Katie: What was that?

Joseph: Maybe it was just our-

?: BARK! BARK!

_The turned around and-_

Dog: BARK! *_Pants in joy_*

_It was a Dog. The dog was a fluffy white with black freckles. It was small and his eyes were a shiny brown. He jumped into Marty's arms, surprising him, and licks his cheek._

Marty: Why is there a dog here?

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

RZ: This is, quite unexpected.

_RZ and the four Guardians watched as the dog spun in circles in joy._

Joseph: Yeah...do you think you can see how he got in here?

RZ: I will try.

_The dog trotted over and nuzzled Katie's leg, she bent down and scratched his ear._

Katie: He is very cute though.

Hunter: Yeah, he sure loves people.

_One of the portal opened and Lasso and K-9 walked out._

Lasso: What's going on?

_The dog stopped and turned to the Cowboy...and then he ran over and snagged the hat on his head._

Lasso: What the-HEY! THAT'S MINE!

_Lasso started to chase the dog around, attempting to get his hat back, The dog had a huge grin on his face while Lasso had one of desperation. K-9 was watching and was trying (And very poorly) not to laugh, the four Guardians doing the same_

* * *

_Park..._

_The Remaining Guardians were taking a walk in the Park._

Ash: Nice day today isn't it.

Ish: Yeah, nice to take a calm walk before heading to the HOK.

Aaron: Yep!

Jessica's Voice: *_Fear_* PEPPERJACK! WHERE ARE YOU?

Juniper: Isn't that-

_They saw Jessica and a disguised Peg-Leg searching the park, a lease in Jessica's hands. Jessica started to tear up as she fell to her knees, Peg-Leg concealing her. They ran over to see what was going on._

Dean: Jessica? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the HOK.

_Jessica sniffed as she looked up, they saw that the lease she was holding was a dog lease._

Jessica: P-Please tell me any of you have seen a Bishon Frese/Poddle mix with black freckles on his muzzle?

Jack: Is he your dog?

_Jessica sobbed into her hand._

Jessica: Y-Yes...he has the tendency to sneak into some of the places I go to, like school or Football practice. I-I-

_Jessica was trembling and Peg-Leg took over._

Peg-Leg: We believe her dog was trying to fallow her to the Hall of Fame and got lost.

Jessica: I-I can't bear to think what might happen to him, he's just a few months old...I-I got him before I meet you guys and-

_Jessica tears fell faster and Juniper hugged her. They others nodded in agreement._

Amara: Don't worry, we'll help you find him.

Layla: Ish, lets let the others know what's going on.

Ish: Way ahead of you.

* * *

_Back at the HOK..._

_Lasso was on the floor on his back, tired and panting. The dog was next to him, wearing his hat (Which was too large for him) licking him on his cheek_

Lasso: -_Pants_\- H-He-_Pants_-g-good-_Pants-_

_The dog barked in joy as Marty picked him up._

Marty: You definatllty gave Lasso a run for his money. *_He noticed the dog tag (Which is the exact shape of the NFL Sheild_* You name is Pepperjack?

_Marty NFLR pined and Marty answered it._

Marty: Hello?

Ish Hologram: Hey Marty. Listen, we need you guys help.

Katie: What's wrong?

Ish Hologram: We need help finding Jessica pet, it's a dog.

Joseph: Did-you just say dog?

Ish Hologram: Yeah.

Hunter: With black freckles on his muzzle.

Ish Hologram: Yeah.

Jessica Voice (Of screen): I-Is his name Pepperjack?

Marty: Yeah, We found him and I been making sure he didn't do-*_Hears portal opening_* anything *_Turning around_* wrong?

_The others turned around to see a portal right in the middle of the HOK, with Jessica (Who sees Pepperjack in Marty's arms) leaping out of it into Marty, hugging him with tears of joy down her face. Pepperjack barking in joy as the rest of the Guardians and Peg-Leg walked out of the portal._

Jessica: PEPPERJACK! THANK GOODNESS YOUR OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!

Marty: *_Blushes a bit_* Uhhhh...

_Jessica kisses Marty's cheek and he turned all red as Pepperjack was now in her arms._

Jessica: Thank you so much Marty! THANKYOU!THANKYOU! THANK YOU!

Marty: *_All red;stutters_* Y-yo-your w-wel-welc-welcome...

Juniper: Oh my gosh he is so cute!

_Jessica walked over to the others introducing Pepperjack to the others. Marty was still standing there. Ish, Joseph K-9 and Peg-Leg walked over to him, however Peg-Leg had a sly look on his face._

K-9: Uuuhhh, Marty?

Ish: *_Waves hand over Marty's face_*Marty? Marty?

Joseph: You okay dude?

Marty: *_All red_* Y-yeah...I-I think

RZ returned and sees Pepperjack in her arms.

RZ: I see you have found your dog.

Jessica: Yep! But there is one thing that puzzles me, how did he get here.

RZ: I watched the footage again, it appears he snucked into you backpack and got out.

Jessica: *Lifts Pepperjack in the air* So that's why we couldn't find you. *Sees Lasso's hat* Why are you wearing Lasso's hat?

_They turned to see Lasso laying on the floor panting. Jessica quickly walked over._

Jessica: Lasso! I'm so sorry about Pepperjack, I should have to you guys that he really likes to wear hats sometime.

Lasso: *_Tired_* NOW SHE TELLS ME!

_Peg-Leg saw that Marty was looking at Jessica through the whole thing_

Peg-Leg: *_Chuckles a bit_* Looks like Marty has been smitten by the lass.

_Marty didn't argue nor agreed as Jessica smiled and laughed. Pepperjack barked in joy._

**The**

**End**


End file.
